


Smut Headcanon Game: A

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [38]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Smut Headcanon Game: A

**A: Affair** _(Describe an extra-marital affair)_

  * _Hunter didn’t mean to cheat on Stephanie, he was the love of his life, his wife, the light of his world, and so on. But his eyes wander towards you, and his mind started to go into overdrive, thinking dirty things about you that no married men should ever do unless it’s about his own wife._
  * _Something about you just drew him in, it’s like you put a spell on him._
  * _At first, he would put those feelings aside, bottling them up and hoping they stayed that way._
  * _Avoiding you like the plague and when he couldn’t he would be super rude to you, which made you sad, which then made him feel sad and guilty._
  * _Eventually, you would confront him on why he was being rude to you._
  * _Which is when he confesses leaving you speechless._
  * _You’d then do something that surprises him and well you in the process, you kiss him passionately. At first, he is shocked, doesn’t kiss you back but after a few seconds, he responds, kissing you back._
  * _The first time you’s two had sex was on his office desk._
  * _The other times were either in storage rooms, behind buildings or in hotel rooms, sometimes in his office._
  * _Hunter would text you then delete the texts._




End file.
